2013.07.30 - Twinkies And A Movie Cures All
Kitty Pryde is currently stretched happily out on her bed, a magazine that shows all manner of strange electronics spread out on the front cover, and a box of twinkies next to her, which are half gone. Lockheed has a suspicious look to his features as he reaches a paw out to snag another twinky, while a pile of plastic surrounds the floor next to him. Rachel enters, pulling off the gloves of her training uniform and tossing them onto her bed. She pauses and shares a suspicious look with Lockheed for a moment. "Eat many more of them, and those little wings aren't going to get your belly off the ground." She tells him pleasantly, then sits down on the bed to pull her boots off. Kitty's hand snags a plastic twinky with a quick swipe, her gaze lifting up and over the magazine once, before shifting it back up as she unwraps the delicacy with swift and deft one handed expertise. The dragon, meanwhile, tries a new approach. He swipes two twinkies and tosses one towards Rachel, a curious 'coo'..? Echoing from the dragon as he figures bribery is the best part. As he nobbles down another of the moist and delicious spongy cake, Kitty finally lowers the magazine to her side, and gives Rachel the once over. "Soooooooo..." She begins, thinks better of it, and just mehs herself, flopping back down on her bed to lift the magazine back upwards. As an afterthought. "Did you know that eating an entire carton of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia is not a good idea." Rachel tugs off her first boot, which falls to the floor with a distinct thump, and is reaching down to get the other when Lockheed coos at her, before bombarding her with confectionary. She's not expecting the flying twinky, but a dab of telekinesis makes for a deft catch, rather than an awkward fumble. Looking from the twinky to the dragon, Rachel's mouth twitches as she fights a smirk, but finally gives in and nods to the dragon, tearing open the wrapper and holding the twinky between her teeth as she pulls off her second boot. "Awrght." She says around the obstruction in her mouth as Kitty finally decides to talk to her. "I'll bite." She continues more distinctly as her second boot is dispatched and she takes the twinky out of her mouth. "What's happened to justify that much ice cream?" Kitty Pryde takes in a deeeep breath, then lifts herself up on her elbows, turning to eye Rachel, her outfit, the boots, the twinky, then proceeds to flop back onto her pillow. Her thoughts? If Rachel is so bold to read them, is debating how best to ask if Rachel tortured someone. She /wants/ to believe that Rachel wouldn't ever do such a thing, but there's this little smidgen of doubt in Kitty's mind concerning it. So, instead, Kitty sulks, pauses, then states. "Well, Wolverine left without saying good bye to anyone. For Genosha. Magneto is going to destroy the world with his own form of a weapon of mass destruction, and I kind of feel like everything was going great, and now it's all going bad." She furrows her brows, decides to just ignore the torture thing altogether and just believe in Rachel, and proceeds to flop her legs over the side of the bed and ask. "Where've you been, anyway?" Lockheed..for his part.. just smiles happily at Rachel, and moves around into a ball, with a happy sigh of content. Rachel's not in the business of reading Kitty's thoughts... at least right now. For her own part, she looks pretty worn out, her outward display of cheerfulness not really masking the tiredness in her eyes or the dark circles underneath them. After the emotional rollercoaster of the mission to Pashtun and its aftermath, she must've been on an upswing. One that levels out when Kitty starts passing on her news. Rachel leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and listens with a frown. "...oh. Right." Rachel's reply leaves quite a lot to be desired, but then it's a bit to take in on top of everything that's happened to her. Speaking of which... Rachel's frown becomes more pronounced when Kitty turns the conversation her way. Rachel sighs, and runs both hands back through her hair, which was looking distinctly tousled already. "Pashtun, by way of Muir Island." She says, then frowns. "No, the other way around. Anyway..." Rachel draws in a deep breath. "Did you see it on the news? The rioting? Between mutants and the army? We tried to get between them." Rachel goes quiet for a long moment, then blows out a breath in frustration. "It nearly worked, too. But then D... Scott got stabbed and things... kind of fell apart." Rachel looks toward the window but doesn't see the view outside, instead the events of the recent past playing out in her minds eye again. D? A mystery for another time, as Kitty's brows furrow together. "Is Cyclops okay?" She inquires then, concern etched into her voice as she plants both hands on each side of the bed, and then hops off. She pads over towards Rachel, and Rachel might notice that Kitty's currently wearing a very well worn, and well loved pair of pajamas that have little 'Hello Kitty' kittens in blue and white all across in different cutesy waves and cheeky grins. The dresser is Kitty's first place to go, as she yanks out a nice gown and tosses it towards Rachel, followed by a pair of slippers. The next step, that's to grab her remote control, and then proceeds to flop down and into Rachel's bean bag, the small television coming to life in the middle of the room. "Well, I say lets forget the world, and you and I just grab some cheesy romance flick, and relax. Whatya say roomie?" Rachel lets out a short and slightly manic laugh at Kitty's question, one hand swiftly moving to her lips as if that'll help her stifle the sound. "Yeah." She says, her voice a little bit tight, but then she clears her throat and manages a bit of a smile, then explains in a self-deprecating tone. "I'd be more of a mess if he wasn't. Jean kept him stable and Warren healed him. He's going to be fine." The last bit sounds like Rachel's reminding herself of that fact. As Kitty advances on her, Rachel looks up, and then sits up, instinctively leaning back just a smidge. It's only for a moment before Rachel clocks Kitty's outfit, and realises that, as on edge as she's been since Scott was hurt, no-one dressed like that means her any harm. Catching the gown and then the slippers, Rachel looks at them with a bit of a baffled expression until Kitty explains herself. For a second or two Rachel just sits where she is, looking at Kitty in surprise, but she really can't come up with a decent objection to Kitty's plan. "OK?" Rachel says, a little uncertainly, then grins as she finally lets go of the tension that's been wound tight inside her. "Actually. It's a great plan. Pick something while I change!" Rachel moves swiftly to do just that and get comfortable, fully aware that she'll most likely be asleep before the end. The movie that is playing when Rachel gets back..? The Princess Bride. Kitty figures Rachel hasn't seen that, and as someone that has adored the movie since she was very young, it's been her favorite romance. Ever. Thus. The beginning is starting up, and is in 'pause' mode. Kitty, for her part, has managed to split the remaining twinkies between the three, with Lockheed curled up in her lap. As Rachel returns, Kitty offers a quiet. "So, really. This isn't always the best way to go forward, but some days, it's a good way to just relax and face tomorrow with a better outlook." So, Kitty isn't running away as much as just healing, which it appears Rachel could use a lot of. The 'pause' button is unclicked, and Kitty settles in to listen to the story. Category:Log